Single parent Eijun
by aicweconan1
Summary: Sawamura Eijun, jadi Ace tim Seido di tahun keduanya. Namun ia hilang disaat Seido berhasil ke Koshien musim semi, ia begitu saja meninggal seido saat musim dingin, di bulan oktober. Dua tahun kemudian Seto Takuma dan Okumura Khooshuu memasuki tahun pertama perkuliahan, di Universitas Nagoya. Di sana mereka bertemu lagi dengan Sawamura bersama gadis kecil bernama Misa.
1. Chapter 1

"Hai, katanya senior Haruichi juga kuliah di sini. Ini seperti nostalgila." kata seorang pemuda berambut cokelat kemerahan, kacamata kotak bertenker di pangkal hidungnya, baju yang dikenakannya adalah kaos dan celana jean. Ia sedang berjalan bersama pemuda datar berabut kucing pucah." Khoushuu, kita masuk ke club baseboll, kan."

"Kau bisa masuk ke sini dengan mudah, karena club menginginkan kemampuan baseboll kita, Taku." kata datar pemuda yang memiliki mata tajam.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan nerima tawaran Universitas Nagoya, padalah kau lolos ke Tokyo." si surai cokelat kemerahan tersenyun pernuh arti, ia tahu harapan temannya itu, ia tahu temannya ini terobsesi pada dia, dalam artinya profersional.

"Apa itu sesuatu yang perting? Aku rasa lebih perting ketika universitas yang kita pilih bisa mengerti bahwa kita ingin jadi pemain baseboll, atau artlet lainnya." Khoushuu datar mejawab. Temannya tersenyum mengejek.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menjadi tsundare, Oumura Khoushuu." Taku tak mengerti kenapa temannya, jelas-jelas ia lolos ke tokyo karena bakatnya. Artinya mereka sudah mengerti bakat para mahasiswa. "Kau ke sini karena berharapan, bisa bertemu dengan senior Sawamura."

Okumura mendengus, sahabatnya ini terlalu paham akan dirinya. "Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa dia keluar dari seido di musim semi kelas tiganya, lebih tepatnya hilang entah kemana. Apa dia tidak tahu efek hilangnya dia ditim besar, terutama untuk para senior."

Taku menganggup, ia juga paham dengan rasa tak enak yang Khoushuu rasakan. Senior Sawamura, pitcher dan ace tim seido tiba-tiba saja keluar dari asrama serta tak pernah datang ke kelas dan latihan baseboll, dia bagai ditelan bumi. Takashima Rei bahkan bilang bawah orang tua Sawamura pun tak tahu di mana anak mereka. Sawamura adalah ace seido di tahun keduanya, dan kapten tim selajutnya. Tapi saat seido masuk ke koshien untuk musim semi, dia mehilang entah kemana.

Menurut Asada, roommate Sawamura. Dia memang terlihat aneh, satu atau dua bulan Sawamura sering merasa mual, sering muntah, menatap majalah gosip dengan pernuh kebencian. Entah apa, asada tak tahu tapi itu yang ia lihat dari Sawamura sebelum hilang. Para senior lain juga berkata Sawamura entah kenapa tak mau mandi di tempat biasa mereka mandi bersama.

Taku memikirkan hal-hal itu, ada satu hal yang terlintas di otaknya. "Khoushuu, laki-laki bisa hamil menurutmu ada?" Taku membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot, ia sendiri heran kenapa sampai menyimpulkan kesana.

Okumura yang sedang menaiki tangga kecil untuk memasuki gedung di mana kelas pertama mereka berada, tersadung anak tangga, hampir terjatuh. Untung saja latihannya teratur untuk meningkatkan refek yang baik, okumura bisa mengimbangkan tubuhnya, menatap sahabat baiknya dengan heran. "Kau habis baca dounjisi BL, Taku?"

"Hah!? Tidak. Bukan itu, dan hai. Kau tahu dari mana hal begituan?" Tanya balik tak, ia tak menyangka Khoushuu tahu hal buruk di dunia ini.

"Kapten miyuki sering menyita barang laknat itu dari senior Sawamura dan dia menyuhur ku mengambilnya. Katanya itu milik gadis sekelasnya yang salah dia berikan padanya." Taku ingin sekali tertawa, entah siapa yang berbohong, gadis yang memberi dounjisi atau senior berisik itu. Kata sering tak mungkin untuk satu dua kalli, kan?

Mereka hampir sampai kelas, kelas 23\1 pakultas teknik. kelas paling depan dari gedung fakultas teknik, ini adalah salah satu gedung baru yang dibangun baru-baru ini. Universitas nagoya bukan universitas top, mereka hanya universitas biasa untuk orang biasa. Berbeda dengan universitas tokyo yang terkenal, dalam club olahraga pun tak ada yang menonjol. Baseballnya tak pernah lewat pase grup.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal senior miyuki. Bukankah, sebulan sebelum senior Sawamura hilang ada gosip tentang penyanyi muda berpacaran dengan catcher muda yang baru saja masuk ke dunia baseball pro. Dan semua yakin itu miyuki kazuya, kan?" Taku bicara sambil menaiki tangga-tangga yang dibuat untuk tempat duduk mahasiswa-mahasiswa. Mereka mengambil tempat di tengah, tak jauh dari mimbar dosen.

"Mira itu. Tapi kapten miyuki menolaknya sendiri, bahwa itu tidak benar." okumura duduk di pinggir bangku sementara Taku di sebelah kirinya. Hampir semua tempat sudah terisi oleh para mahasiswa baru. Kelas ini hanya untuk mahasiswa baru, tidak tercampur oleh kakak angkatan yang mengulang kembali mata kuliah yang nilainya kurang baik.

Taku mengangguk. "Iya, dia bilang ingin fokus ke kair baseball. Mira sendiri tidak mengofirmasinya, ia malah terlihat meiyakan gosip itu dengan datang ke pertadingan senior"

Dosen sudah tiba. Semua bersiap untuk menerima perkuliahan, begitu juga okumura dan Taku. Dosen parubaya itu meperkenalkan diri sebagai takeshi honda, ia dosen teknik it. Setelah itu ia menyuruh para mahasiswa baru menyubut nama mereka dan cita-cita, dimulai dari kiri atas.

Semua berjalan lacar, satu persatu semua berdiri menyebut nama dan tujuan mereka.

"Seto Takuma, ingin menjadi tim reguler base-"

BRAAAAAAAAAK!

Suara pintu didobrak membuat semua orang yang berada di kelas mengarahkan pandangan ke arah pintu kelas. Di sana, tepat di depan pintu kelas berdiri sosok pemuda surai cokelat pekat. Ia terlihat kacau, napasnya memburu. Pemuda itu seperti dikejar anjing, baju yang ia kenakan lusuh, basah dengan keringat, unjung celananya kotor. "Ma-maaf pak, saya telat."

Dosen di depan mimbar tanpak sedikit kesal, Namun ia menahan. "Namamu siapa dan kenapa kau telat datang."

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, terlihat kalahan. "Sawamura Eijun, saya ada urusan di rumah sakit."

Okumura dan Seto saling pandang, tak menyangka orang yang dari tadi dibicarakan rupanya ada di hadapan mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diamond no Ace By Terajima Yuuki**

**Story By aicweconan**

Siang hari di musim semi, bisa dikatakan sejuk. Suhu rata-rata di siang hari adalah dua puluh empat secius, cukup nyaman berjalan di rimbunnya pohon ginko yang kembali berwarna hijau.

Universitas Nagoya memang bukan universitas top Jepang tapi juga bukan kelas bawah. Mereka punya fasilitas cukup lengkap, dari hutan kecil dengan pohom yang rapat, taman yang ditata rapih dan indah, kanting yang lengkap, juga fasilitas kesehatan dan olahlaga. Termasuk juga lapangan baseball standar internasional.

Lapangan itu jugalah dipergunakan oleh club baseboll mereka, walau Nagoya tidak khusus mengembangkan club baseball mereka, tapi mereka memberi dispensasi kepada mahasiswa yang sudah masuk dunia baseball dari SMA. Kadang mereka mengundang para pemain berbakat. Tapi orang-orang lebih memilih Tokyo atau universitas top lainnya yang sama memberikan undangan walaupun dites juga.

Jadi mereka hanya mendapatkan antara yang kurang berbakat atau bodoh.

Tapi baru-baru ini mereka berhasil mendapatkan pemain berbakat yang juga tidak bodoh. Kominato haruichi, entah kenapa dia masuk Nagoya, padalah sang kakak bisa masuk ke salah satu universitas top Jepang. Dan tahun ini juga dua pemain yang bermain di final koshien dua tahun berturut-turut memilih masuk ke Nagoya. Ini bisa mengubah peta persaingan di baseball tingkat universitas.

Walau tidak seketat SMA karena di universitas banyak pemain yang cemerlang di SMA lebih memilih untuk masuk dunia baseball pro langsung dan tak menjadi pemain di universitas mereka, itu terjadi pada Miyuki Kazuya yang kuliah di Tokyo tapi tidak bermain di club universitas Tokyo karena dia sudah dikontrak di club profesional baseball.

Karena itu baseball tingkat universitas tidak sepopuler tingkat SMA.

Seto memikirkan itu semua di tengah perkenalan anggota baru club baseball universitas Nagoya, mereka harus meneriakan nama dan sekolah SMA sebelumnya. Seto dan Okumura sudah memperkenalkan diri dan cukup membuat terkejut semua orang yang ada di sana, karena Seido cukup terkenal, karena dari dulu universitas Nagoya tak pernah kedatangan anggota dari sekolah baseball terkenal. Sekarang mereka kedatangan tiga dari tahun kedua dan pertama.

Seto dapat melihat pemuda bersurai merah muda di depannya, berbaris di barisan para senior mereka, ia tersenyum padanya dan Okumura yang ada disampingnya, sendang memelototi kelompok barisan yang hampir semua adalah para gadis. Namun bukan gadis bohay yang dipelototi sahabatnya itu, tetapi seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat pekat yang menjadi satu-satunya pria di kelompok yang terpisah dari para anggota pemain tahun pertama.

"Ya, sudah semua, Kan?" kakak tingkat yang jadi kapten di tim, menyaut. Ia cukup ramah namun juga terlihat tegas. Seto hanya ingat nama belangkan kakak tahun ketiga itu, Abe. "Sekarang dari manager tahun pertama perkenal diri kalian." Abe melirik kelompok yang mayoritas gadis.

Satu persatu mereka memperkenalkan diri, mayoritas mereka dari SMA dekat universitas Nagoya. Seto sedikit terkejut saat Abe bilang semua anggota club baseball tahun pertama sudah perkenalkan diri. Seto pikir ada satu orang lagi yang akan melakukan perkenalan.

"Sawamura Eijun dari Shijinohana." Sawamura berkata dengan lembut dan tak seribut dulu, Pemuda itu cukup berbeda dengan yang seto kenal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sawamura Eijun hanya menjadi maneger? Seorang pitcher dengan bakat luar biasa hanya menjadi maneger. Entah kenapa Seto kecewa dan rasanya Okumura akan lebih kecewa lagi.

Seto semakin bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan senior SMAnya itu, ia meninggalkan posisinya yang sangat diidamkan pitcher lain. Sawamura bahkan terlihat lebih diam sekarang, Seto ingat saat kelas pertama selasai ia dan Okumura ingin menyapa senior SMA mereka, tapi surai cokelat pekat itu langsung pergi, berlari bagai dikejar sesuatu.

"Ya, sudah semua kan? Kami ucapakan selamat datang untuk tahun pertama, kami berharap kita bisa bekerjasama dengan baik." Kata capten tim baseball sekaligus catcher utama. ''Untuk maneger pria mohon ikut saya sebentar.'' lajut pemuda itu, lalu bejalan dengan diikuti Sawamura.

''Ha-halo. Sa-saya wakil capten, Ren Mihashi. Kalian bisa bertanya padaku atau senior yang lainnya." seorang pemuda yang gugup menggantikan sang capten. Seto sedikit heran kenapa mereka memilihnya untuk menjadi wakil capten karena ia lebih terlihat tak berguna dari lain. Wakil capten seharusnya yang bisa mengganti capten seperti Maezono atau Kuramochi.

"Senior." suara Okumura terdengar lantang, ia maju ke depan. Seto melihat mata sahabatnya terlalu tajam untuk seorang junior.

"I-Iya." sang senior bersurai emas malah makin gugup, memainkan jarinya di dadanya. Seto makin heran saja.

Okumura juga heran, apa ia menakutkan? "Siapa yang jadi ace di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Mihashi entah kenapa matanya berbinar, bintang di dalam matanya bercahaya terang, Okumura hampir melihat bintang di sekitar sang senior. Pemuda bertubuh lumayan mungil itu perlahan mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah dirinya sendiri. "Aku..."

Okumura berkedip, bukanya apa-apa. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pitcher yang terlihat akan lari jika berhadapan dengan batter yang mirip golila. Pitcher dalam pikirannya adalah seseorang yang mempunyai percaya diri tinggi hingga terlihat arogan atau tak tahu malu. Seperti Furuya atau Sawamura.

Okumura terdiam, dan Mihashi terlalu peka. Ia tiba-tiba memainkan lagi jari, menundukkan kepalanya.

Seto menyikut belikat Okumura, ia berbisik. "Hai, kau membuatnya menangis, Shuu. Katakan sesuatu."

"Hah?" Okumura syok, ia tak tahu kenapa Seto mengatakan itu. Hai Okumura tak melakukan apapun yang menyakiti seniornya, lagipula memang dia anak kecil apa?

"Hik... Hik... " Mihashi benar-benar menangis. Semua senior panik, sementara para tahun pertama hanya terbengon dengan penomena ini.

Para senior mengcoba menghiburnya dengan kata-kata manis, seperti 'kau ace hebat, Mihashi.' atau 'dia hanya diam, Mihashi. Bukan tidak percaya kau tuan ace' serta 'mungkin dia terpesona padamu, Mihashi.' dan orang itu mendapatkan pukulan di kepala.

"Okumura. Lebih baik kau kata sesuatu." suara yang ia kenal terdengar dari depan, pemuda berambut merah muda sedang tersenyum miris, ia merasa kasihan entah harus ke siapa. Ace mereka tahun ini memang terkenal cengeng tapi dia hebat dalam perbagian zona streak, ya tapi kecengengannya memang terlalu.

Okumura bingung, ia bertanya karena ingin tahu bagaimana sosok ace di tim ini, sebagai catcher ia harus mengenal pitcher walau Okumura akan bermain jika catcher utama tidak dapat bermain tapi catcher harus mengenal tiap pitcher di tim.

Dan Okumura merasa pitcher arogan atau tak tahu malu lebih mudah ditangani daripada seorang ace cengen seperti senior satu ini. Hai bagaimana ia memotivasinya jika si pitcher terus meracau dalam tangisnya.

"Ada apa ini?" si capten datang dengan tanpang tak mengerti, Sawamura yang mengikutinya juga tapak bingung. Ia terlihat membawa setumpuk kertas di pelukannya.

"Anak tahun pertama bertanya ace di sini siapa, dan Mihashi menujuk dirinya sendiri tapi anak itu terlihat syok entah kenapa. dan Mihashi tiba-tiba menangis, katanya ia memang tidak cocok jadi ace." salah satu anak tahun ketiga surai kuning menjelaskan situasinya.

Abe menghela nafas, berjalan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Mihashi yang masih terisak. Para senior mundur beberapa langkah, menutup terlinga mereka membuat para tahun pertama bingung sebenarnya apa yang terjadi.

Abe menarik nafas dan mengulurkan tangan dengan kepalan terlapak di setiap pelipis Mihashi. "MI-HA-SHI! MEMANGNYA BERAPA UMURMU, HEH!?" teriak capten itu, nyaring. Sekarang para anggota baru tahu kenapa para senior menutup telinga, bukan hanya suara capten yang menggelegar tapi juga suara lengkingan tangisan Mihashi makin tinggi, membahayakan gendang telinga mereka.

Okumura Khooshuu menjadi ragu akan pilihnya...

Sesudah drama yang dramatis, Mihashi mendapat motivasi dari Abe. Semua berjalan lancar, para tahun pertama mendapatkan kertas jadwal latihan yang dibagikan oleh Sawamura selaku maneger.

"Senior Sawamura, apa kabar?" Seto mengcoba menyapa pemuda surai cokelat yang menyerahkan kertas untuknya.

Sawamura terlihat bingung, ia berusaha mengingatnya. "Ah, temannya si bocah serigala itu?"

Seto mengedip lucu, seniornya satu ini memang selalu unik kalau tidak mau dibilang jahat. Ia mengingat dirinya hanya sebagai temannya bocah serigala dan kenapa ia masih memanggil Khooshuu sebagai bocah serigala? "iya, Seto Takuma lebih tepatnya. Shuu juga masuk ke sini." Seto menujuk Okumura yang sedang berbicara dengan senior Abe, kelihatannya dia meminta maaf karena menyebabkan ace menangis.

Sawamura hanya tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Kenapa kalian masuk ke sini, kalian pasti diundang ke universita top, bukan?"

"Shuu memang dapat undangan di tokyo tapi aku tidak. Aku memang di undangan ke sini." Jelas Seto.

"Jadi bocah serigala itu mengikutimu?" Sawamura memiringkan kepalanya.

Tawa renyah Seto terdengar, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Tidak, aku tidak memberitahu dia. Rencananya aku akan ikut tes masuk biasa saja jika dia memilih universitas top tapi Shuu sudah memutuskan datang ke sini, jadi. Yah, aku tidak susah-susah."

Sawamura yang mendengar itu jadi heran, apa Seto itu istri Okumura? Kok bisa selalu mengikutinya sampai kuliah. Masalahnya adalah Seto bisa tahan dengan aura menakutkan Okumura, itu hebat.

"Senior sendiri kenapa tidak masuk tim, malah masuk hanya sebagai Maneger?." Seto tahu, ini bukan urusannya tapi ia menyayangkan jika bakat sebesar yang dimiliki Sawamura terbuang begitu saja.

Sawamura tersenyum, itu juga yang ditanyakan Haruichi saat menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran anggota maneger. Kenapa ia hanya masuk sebagai maneger? Dan Sawamura hanya bisa menjawab... "Aku tak punya waktu untuk latihan dan bermain baseball."

mendengar jawaban itu sebenarnya Seto benci, tak punya waktu? Memang apa yang ia lakukan sekarang hingga tak punya waktu untuk baseball, apa itu alasan yang sama saat tiba-tiba hilang dari seido dua tahun lalu? Apa karena tidak ada waktu? Seto tak mengerti seniornya ini, tapi saat melihat mata emas itu Seto merasa ada sesuatu, Sawamura tetaplah Sawamura seorang pitcher yang hatinya terbuka hingga siapa pun bisa melihat hatinya.

Okumura sudah selesai berbicara dengan Abe dan sekarang ia berjalan kembali ke barissan tahun pertama. Okumura dapat melihat seto berbincang dengan Sawamura.

Sebenarnya Okumura tidaklah marah pada seniornya itu seperti yang diduga Seto dan teman-temannya, hanya saja ia kecewa akan dirinya sendiri. Okumura pernah mendengar dari senior dua tahun darinya, bahwa Sawamura dan miyuki pernah menjadi batery saat Sawamura kelas tiga SMP dan Miyuki kelas satu SMA, ia juga dengar bahwa surai cokelat pekat itu menolak masuk seido karena ingin bersama teman-temannya, tapi Miyuki mengubah itu semua. Sawamura menjadi bernafsu untuk menjadi ace, ia bernafsu untuk yang terbaik bersama Miyuki. Miyuki membangkitkan insting pitchernya. Okumura tak bisa melakukannya, ia tak bisa membangkitkan instingnya sama seperti Miyuki Kazuya, sang catcher terbaik SMA.

"aku tak punya waktu untuk latihan dan bermain baseball." kata-kata itu lebih menguatkan asumsinya tentang dirinya yang tak berguna, jauh dari kata sejajar dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

...

Petang menyambut mereka dengan bulan sabit, Seto dan Okumura berjalan di tortoran. Mereka akan pulang ke apartemen usai latihan sore pertama mereka setelah kelas keempat. Mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen dekat kampus, hanya beberapa menit saja jauhnya.

Oh, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mereka tinggal bersama agar biaya sewa bisa lebih ringan, makanan juga bisa dibagi, bukankah itu menguntungkan? Mereka mengambil apartemen dua kamar, satu kamar mandi. Cukup untuk mereka berdua dan hemat.

Seto membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. "Aku mau beli makan malam dulu, Shuu mau ikut atau duluan?" tanya pemuda surai cokelat kemerahan itu.

Okumura menggeleng. "Kau pasti membeli makanan aneh-aneh, aku ikut saja. Aku tak mau makan kare cokelat."

"Tapi itu enak, tahu.?" Seto berdalih, tapi kenyataannya ia hanya tahan tak lebih dari satu sendok. Mereka menuju kombini yang searah dengar apartemen mereka.

Seto membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca transparan berbingkai besi. Okumura dan Seto masuk kombini yang cukup ramai dengan pengujung.

Seto langsung mengambil keranjang belajaan dan mulai mencari makanan instan yang terdia di kombini itu dengan pengawasan okumura, ia akan mengembalikan makanan atau minuman aneh yang seto ambil.

Seto berjalan kebagian permen dan coklat, ia ingin membeli permen karet. Okumura masih mengekor dibelakang.

"Misa, au beli coela... Misa au beli coela..." suara anak kecil imut terdengar, Seto yang penasaran celingukkan mencari sumber suara. Pandangan Seto tertuju pada rak yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis dan mrek coklat. Di sana Seto melihat anak yang sedang berjingjit berusaha mengambil salah satu coklat yang dijajakkan. Anak perempuan itu berambut cokelat kehitaman pendek mengenakan baju bunga-bunga merah dengan rok hitam pendek, sepatu merah. Seto kira umur anak itu satu setengah atau dua tahun, entahllah. Yang jelas anak itu tak lebih tinggi dari lututnya.

Anak itu terus berusaha menggapai coklat yang berada jauh dari jakauannya, padahal ada coklat yang berada di rak paling bawah.

Seto menghampiri anak itu mengambil coklat yang ingin diambil anak perempuan itu. "ini, kamu ingin yang ini, kan?"

Anak itu menoleh ke arah seto, mata cokelat emas itu berbinar, perasaan pamiliar menyeruak entah kenapa. Anak itu mengangguk cepat, Seto membungkuk sedikit untuk menyerahkannya. "Mana orang tuamu, dik." tanya Seto, karena tak ada orang yang membantu anak ini tadi, jadi bisa dipastikan orang tua gadis kecil ini tidak ada di dekat sini.

Anak itu mengembil coklat panjang dari tangan Seto. "Nanti ke sini, mama Misa au beli dagi dulu." walau ada kata yang salah tapi untuk anak sekecil misa itu sangat hebat, bisa mengerti dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik.

Okumura mengerutkan alis bukankah meninggalkan anak sekecil Misa itu bahaya. bagaimana kalau ada pedopil? Penculik? Orang tua macam apa yang berani meninggalkan anak kecil yam

"Misa sayang, kau sudah memilih-" suara yang di kenal Okumura dan seto terdengar, dua pemuda itu menoleh ke arah ujung rak yang pernuh coklat.

di sana Sawamura Eijun berdiri dengan masih menggunakan setelan yang sama ketika mereka di kampus dengan tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Mama!"'

"Hah?"

…

Di sini ai sudah tidak memukan typo, ok. kalau kalian para hantu guest menemukan typo. beritahun ai di mana, dan kata apa yang benar.

kalian tahu. lebih mudah menemukan typo saat sudah dipost, prolog sebenarnya teman ai sudah editing tapi ai pikir. post dulu editing ai nanti perbaik. di prolog ai udah baca ulang. diedit ulang. tapi karena dibilang males edit jadi males ngepost ulang hasil beta teman itu, jadi itu cuma di wattpad aja.

jadi apa kalian enak ketika kalian sudah maksimal berusaha memperbaiki dan ada hantu guest bilang jangan malas edit? malas edit eeh, iya dua kali baca ulang dan gonta-ganti huruf. malas edit? tidak teliti iya ai memang kurang teliti.

fitur perdiksi di

hp membantu btw tapi dalam berapa kata malah typo parah…

kalau di bilang malas lagi ai bakal post yang beneran ga ai edit loh pusing-pusing. hehe


	3. Chapter 3

MAKASIH BUAT GOOGLE, KASIH TAHU TYPO DAN EJAAN BENERNYA… ORANG BACOT TAPI GA MAU KASIH TAHU MANA YANG TYPO DAN DITANYA JUGA GA MAU -

Anak perempuan manis itu berjalan cepat ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat pekat yang berdiri kaku dengan dua kantong plastik di kedua tangannya. Misa, anak imut menunjukkan coklat yang ia ambil dari tangan Seto pada Eijun. "Beli colac ini buac kak junya, ya. Mama."

Eijun yang beberapa detik kakuk melihat ke arah dua junior SMAnya, langsung memasang senyum tulus ketika melihat Misa. Ia membungkuk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak manis itu. "Untuk junya? Kalau Misa yang mana?" Tanya Eijun dengan lembut.

Misal menggeleng. "Kata Mama, kan. Cuma boleh beli yang kecil dua, capi pasci junya senang makan colat besal icu. Jadi bial bagian Misa untuk junya laja."

Eijun tertawa renyah, ia mengambil coklat itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong plastik bening yang diperuntukkan untuk barang yang belum dibayar. "Misa, ambil lagi yang sama, sana."

Anak itu berbinar mendengar perkataan Eijun. Ia berlari lagi ke rak dan berusaha lagi mengambil coklat yang sama.

Seto yang -tercengang melihat senpainya itu sepertinya sudah punya keluarga, tapi bagaimana bisa anaknya sudah hampir dua tahun. Hai, mana ada bayi usia di bawah satu tahun bisa bicara dan berjalan, kan?

Eijun mengambil kedua kantong plastik yang ditaruh di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Ia berdiri dengan kedua tangannya penuh. Eijun memiringkan kepalanya. "Misa, tak bisa menggapainya? Lalu bagaimana caramu mengambil yang satu itu?"

"Ah, aku yang mengambilnya. Senpai, tak masalah, kan?" Seto tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia melirik Okumura yang juga terkaget dengan situasi ini tapi sahabatnya itu tetap saja dingin dengan tatapan tajam.

Eijun tersenyum yang terlihat tak tulus. "Tidak masalah, kok. Terimakasih malah mau bantu Misa."

"Mama, angkat Misa, dong... Misa ga bisa ngabil." Rengek anak perempuan itu dengan mata besar menatap Eijun, sedangkan yang ditatap makin salah tingkah. Ia ingin menaruh kedua kantong plastik berlanjaannya lagi namun Okumura menghampiri Misa, ia tersenyum cukup manis.

"Biar, kakak yang mengangkatmu." Kata Okumura sambil mengangkat batita manis di ketiaknya.

"Eh, Okumura. Tak perlu, biar aku yang mengambilkannya" Eijun berkata dengan panik, tak enak dengan junior smanya, dan rasanya canggung dengan para junior yang sekarang jadi teman seangkatan di universitas. Eijun tak mengerti kenapa tiga orang berbakat dalam baseball masuk universitas yang tidak terlalu fokus dalam olahraga, ini tidak seperti harapannya.

"Tak masalah, Senior Sawamura." Okumura berkata dengan datar, ia hanya ingin membantu anak manis ini.

Misa mengambil coklat yang sama seperti Seto ambilkan untuknya. Sesudah itu Misa diturunkan dengan perlahan Okumura. "celimakalih kakak." Kata Misa dengan ceria. Anak manis itu lalu berlari kembali pada Eijun.

"Mau ma-... Aku gendong sini." Eijun menaruh kantung belanjaannya, membungkuk dan menyuruh Misa menaiki punggungnya, anak perempuan itu menurut dengan senang hati, tubuh kecilnya menaiki tubuh pemuda dua puluhan itu dengan kakinya bertumpu pada telapak tangan Eijun yang disatukan. Eijun dengan susah payah berdiri sambil menahan Misa yang sudah memeluk lehernya dengan satu tangan yang penuh belanjaan.

"Biar kami bantu Senior? Itu berbahaya untuk adik kecil ini." Seto berkata, ia mengambil kantong plastik yang ingin diraih Eijun di lantai. Eijun terlihat kaku namun masih tersenyum.

"Terima kasih… tapi tak masalah kok, ini sudah biasa jadi jangan khawatir." Eijun ingin mengambil tas berlanjaannya tapi Seto tak mau menyerahkannya.

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik berbagi beban? Kami hanya membeli makan malam jadi hanya satu kantong kecil saja, Shou bisa membawanya sendiri." Okumura mengerutkan dahi, temannya ini memang kurang ajar. Dia yang mau belanja tapi saat seperti ini dia menyerahkan padanya. Kecil? Ini hampir satu tas plastik besar kau tahu.

"Mama, kica harul cepac. Bukankah pelcanya dimulai lebencar lagi?." Misa yang berada di punggung berkata dengan sedikit kesalahan dalam kata-katanya.

Eijun melihat jam tangannya, dan menghela nafas. "Kau benar, sayang….. Junya pasti menunggu kita.."

Seto mengerutkan dahi, bingung dengan situasi Seniornya. Bagaimanapun anak perempuan itu begitu familiar dan kalau diperhatikan Misa mirip sekali dengan Sawamura. Bisa dibilang Seto punya dua tebakkan, Misa adalah adik Sawamura tapi opsi ini tidak bisa disebut kuat karena sampai sekarang pun orang tuanya tidak tahu anak mereka di mana. Satu Hal lagi yang mungkin, dan mungkin penyebab Sawamura keluar dari seido dua tahun lalu adalah ia menghamili kekasih atau gadis lain dan bertanggung jawab, namun masih ada yang aneh di sini.

Pada akhirnya Eijun membiarkan Seto membawa satu tas belanjaan untuk dibawa ke kasir, sedang Okumura membawa belanjaan mereka berdua.

"Halo, Misa. Belanja bersama... Papa?" Kasir wanita setengah baya menyapa gadis kecil yang sedang digendong di punggung Eijun dengan melirik sebentar ke arah Seto dan Okumura yang mengekori surai cokelat.

"Ya! Kica mau pelca!" seru semangat gadis kecil itu.

"Pesta? Ada yang ulang tahun di sana?" Wanita itu bertanya pada Eijun.

"Tidak. Tapi hasil tes ku cocok dengan junya. Aku ingin dia makan makanan enak sebelum masuk karantina dan melakukan cangkok kalau semua lancar..."

Seto tak bisa menebak apa asumsinya benar atau tidak. Karena kalau disatukan informasi yang telah ia dengar dari Misa, terlalu tak masuk akal sebenarnya,

"Syukurlah kalau cocok dan kapan operasinya? Biar aku yang menemani Misa.." Wanita kasir itu telah selesai menghitung dua tas belanja Eijun dan menyerahkan tiga tas kertas besar. "Oh, apa kau bisa membawanya?"

Eijun hanya tersenyum canggung karena jelas ia tak bisa membawa semua sendiri, jika pun memasukkannya ke kantong plastik yang akan menjadi dua tas besar, sepertinya ia terlalu senang hingga belanja terlalu banyak.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau tunggu 20 menit lagi bisa? Ship Ku berakhir jam lima. Aku bisa bantu bawakan?"

Eijun malah tampak bingung dengan tawaran itu, satu sisi ia butuh bantuan tapi sisi lain ia akan telat untuk menyiapkan pesta. "Ini hampir makan malam, aku harus cepat siapkan makan malam di rumah sakit kalau tidak mau junya akan makan telat."

Wanita itu mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu ku telepon suami ku. Biar dia yang bantu."

"Eh, tidak usah Bi Mari, aku bisa bawa sendiri. Tidak masalah."

"Kau bawa Misa, tidak memakai tali. Mau bawa dua kantong plastik? Bagaimana kalau Misa jatuh?" Mari berkata dengan khawatir.

"Tapi suamimu masih bekerja, aku tak mau merepotkan dia."

"Suamiku akan senang membantu, jangan keras kepala." Mari mengerucutkan bibirnya agar terlihat kesal.

Namun Eijun menggelengkan kepala. Ia tak mau merepot orang-orang ini, lagi karena sejak ia datang dua tahun lalu Mari dan suaminya selalu menolongnya. Kalau Eijun terus dibantu maka ia tak bisa mandiri dengan kedua anak manis itu. Apalagi hal sepele macam ini. "Aku akan membawa seba-"

"Kami bisa mengantarmu, Senior Sawamura. Katakan saja di mana tempatnya." Itu suara Okumura, serius dan dalam. Surai cokelat muda itu menyerahkan tas belanjaannya pada Mari.

"Okumura, tak perlu-"

"Senior, kau menyebalkan. Tahu?" Okumura berkata dengan datar.

"Eh?" Eijun hanya tercengang, kenapa anak ini? Tadi menawarinya bantuan tapi lalu mengumpatinya.

Seto yang ada di sampingnya juga heran dengan tingkah Shounya, namun bukan tampa alasan ia kesal dengan Senior mereka ini. "Shou-"

"jangan mengira dengan mengambil semua beban kau akan membuat semuanya baik-baik, kau malah membuat dirimu dan orang-orang di dekatmu dalam masalah." Ujar Okumura, ia mengambil satu tas kertas milik Eijun, melirik Seto menyuruhnya mengambil dua tas lagi dan menatap Mari yang sedang menghitung belanjaan dirinya dan Seto. "Berapa kami harus bayar? Dan ke nama kami mengantar dia?"

"587 yen, dan kamu tahu rumah sakit hirahasa kan? Dekat kok. Cuma dua kilo dari sini."

"Eh? Bukankah itu semberang apartemen kita?" Seto berkata senang, alasan ini akan menjadi alasan kuat untuk Sawamura tak menolak mereka membantunya.

"Benarkah?" Eijun berkata ragu.

"iya. Itu rumah sakit berhadapan dengan kamar kami, kami baru kemarin pindahan." Jelas Seto sambil membawa sisa tas Eijun. "Jadi sekalian saja, Senior."


End file.
